


An Echo in Time

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [12]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Mental Instability, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctors broke through the nuroblock his mental health has deteriated and he's disprite to get Clara back no matter what the cost</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Echo in Time

The Doctor sat on an Alien market place he's not really sure where somewhere in the Greyahm clusters he thinks but it could be somewhere else. He's stopped caring about silly things like that. Who really cares where they are when the person they love isn't with them? 

He remembered her of course. A silly nuro block was no match for a Timelord, It took abit of time tho 2 years 6 months 2 weeks 5 days 3hours and 52 minutes to be exact but he managed to break through the block and all his memories came flooding back. Along with his love for her and the gut renching agony of not having her with him. He could have kicked himself for not recognising her in the diner. She was breath takingly beautiful he had thought so while sitting there sharing the lemonade so why hadn't he realised? Why didn't she say?

Now he needed her back. Nothing in his life mattered without her. He had stopped seeing the stars, the wonder and beauty in the universe without her by his side. 

The Doctor took a drink of the blue tea like liquid in front of him, his long fingers druming on the cup. His entire body constantly twitching, Itching to be with her again to feel his fingers interlocked with hers, The preassure of her arms wrapping around him and her head resting on his shoulder as she stood on her tip toes. 

He needed a plan to get her back, He knew she would never agree to come back to him while she was still frozen so he needed to figure out away round the fixed point without distroying the universe. 

He'd been pondering over this same problem for hours now, his cup periodically being refilled with the blue tea by the sympathetic waitress as he looked out over the ballcony to the busy streets below. There were species off all kinds wondering around browsing the stalls set out a long the street, ocasionally picking up something to buy. All completely oblivious to the Timelord whos actions if not the right ones could mean distruction for all of them. 

His thoughts carried him further and further away from reality until a small brown haired funny nosed woman ran past the ballcony. His hearts hammered in his chest and before he knew it his long legs were bounding after her running as fast as they possibily could to try and catch his impossible girl. He ran after her for what felt like miles and miles leaving the market place far behind and instead running down country lanes. Clara kept looking back at him which he took as a sign that she was leading him somewere probably back to her own TARDIS. Suddenly she stopped running in  the middle of nowere and turned to face the Doctor. Her chocolate brown eyes just as he remembered sparkling with life. Her chest heeving as she tried to catch her breath. 

"What yall think ya doin chasing a lady like me around the place" Clara shouted across the feild they were stood in.

"Clara?" The Doctor shouted back feeling very confused. Clara didn't have a texas accent that he remembered anyway.

"How'd ya know ma name? You a friend of ma Daddy's?" Clara demanded

"Don't play games Clara not now when I just want to kiss you and take you away in the TARDIS" The Doctor retorted 

"I suggest you stay away from me mister. Ma Daddy taught me how to fight you know" said Clara her voice clouded slightly in fear and uncertaintly 

"Enough of this Clara come on into the TARDIS" The Doctor snapped inpatiently summoning the TARDIS to them with his key.

The TARDIS materialised beside the Doctor the engines groaning and moaning as it appeared out of no were. Clara's mouth dropped open in amazment as she watched the blue box become solid. Her fear of the strange man with the stong accent gone and replaced with wonder and curiousity.

"How-How did it do that?" Clara asked amazed 

"Enough of the games Clara you know how and drop the stupid accent theres only room for one accent on the TARDIS and thats mine" The Doctor demanded his scottish tounge becoming more apparent with his anger. "Now come on we'll fix you're pulse somehow" He demanded impaitiently

"What in there? both of us?" Clara asked unsure 

"Yes yes come on" The Doctor moaned as he pushed open the TARDIS door and walked inside.

Clara gingerly followed him her curiosity over riding her better judgement. She stepped through the door and froze mid step as she took in her surroundings. No no no no no this could not be real. She must have passed out from all the running and this is some strange dream she thought. Clara ran out of the TARDIS and circled it running her fingers along the wood trying to figure out how this was possible. She ran back inside to cheeck she had seen things right the first time. 

"It's smaller on the outside" She said in amazement 

"You done with the theatrics now?" The Doctor asked pulling levers and pressing buttons to send the ship of into space. 

Clara looked around the room trying to wrap her head around how big it was, the more she looked the more messy the place seemed books were littering the floor on the upper levels, empty glass bottles were dotted all around the place, bits of paper and disposible plates and cups lay around everywere some still with half eaten bits of food on them. 

"Yall aint very clean and tidy are ya?" Clara asked her face scrunched up in disgust 

"Been abit preocupied to worry about things like that" The Doctor mummbled not seeming a bit bothered about the state of the place. 

Clara sighed and headed up to the upper levels and becane placing the books back in their shelfs in alphbetical order.

"You've a heartbeat!" The Doctor announced suddenly just as Clara was finishing up the c's

"Everyone does" Clara pointed out

"Not the Clara I'm looking for. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!" The Doctor shouted getting more angry. He punched hit and kicked the console in anger 

"Why must the universe torment me like this!" The Doctor roared making Clara sink back into the wall terrified

"Sending. me. one. of. her. stupid. echo's. when. i. just. want. HER!!!" The Doctor roared punching the console with every word his knuckles becoming bloody and swollen sparks erupting from the console as the TARDIS bleeped in distress. 

Eventually the Doctor slumped against the console in defeat, His body  shaking with sobs that tore through him threatening to pull him under the dark cloud that had been hovering above him since Clara, The real Clara. His Clara had left. She just had to be the hero had to try and save Rigsy from that damn Raven. He wished there was someone who could take her place, Die instead of her.

"Yall right Mister?" Clara asked causiously making her way down towards the Doctor treating him like a poisonis snake that would pounce and attack her at any moment. 

The Doctors head snapped up at the sound of her voice that voice so simaller to his Clara's but so complety different at the same time. The unexpected movement caused Clara to jump but she recovered quickly. Clara always brave even as an echo. The Doctor watched her as she aprouched him, everything about her right down to the tiny scar on her face was identical to his Clara. If it wasn't for her accent she could be the real Clara. 

"Whats you're surname?" The Doctor asked gruffly 

"What? amm Oswald" Clara answered confused by the sudden change.

The Doctor grinned at her. He knew exactly how to save his Clara now. grining and full of excitement the Doctor punched in the co-ordinates for Gallifrey and laughed as he pulled the lever down to send them flying off towards Gallifrey and his chance to save Clara.  

They landed with a bump and the Doctor grabbed Clara's hand pulling her along with him as he raced towards the extraction chamber Grinning the entire way. They burst through the doors and found a very stressed looking team running around. 

"Hello my loyal subjects" The Doctor greeted as they burst threw the doors. 

Suddenly 5 guns were drawn at the Doctor and Clara. "Wow wow wow no need to be so hostile, We're unarmed see" The Doctor said showing his hands and lifting out his jacket nudging Clara to do the same. 

"I'm just here to return Clara" The Doctor explained

"Return me?" Clara asked panicked

"Yes return you remember?" The Doctor stressed hoping that Clara would play along. 

"Enough of this! Miss Oswald you must be returned to trap street before something catastrophic happens to the universe" The head technicion urged waving a hand towards the door with the view of trap street. 

Confussed and not really sure what was going on Clara had no choice but to do as she was told and walked out into the street. She looked down and noticed the clothes she was wearing had suddenly changed into a pair of skinny black jeans and a hybrid jumper. The Doctor smiled at that it ment time was fixing itself, his plan was working. As soon as Clara stood infront of the raven time restarted and the raven plunged into her chest as she let out a blood curdling scream.   
"We are sorry for your loss Doctor but you must realise it was for the best. het death was a fixed point" the head technician sympathised 

"Yea. It's fine. I had 4 and a half billion years to get used to it. I'm fine now" The Doctor shrugged and those around him just looked at him in disbelieve. "I'll just be going then. bye" The Doctor said pointing towards the door before running as fast as he could towards his TARDIS. 

As he rounded the corner that took him to the corridor his TARDIS was at he could hear the phone ringing. He knew it had to be Clara. His plan worked! Running into the TARDIS he hit the answer button on the console before sending the TARDIS flying into deep space.

"Doctor?" Clara's voice came over the speaker

"Clara!" The Doctor exclaimed

"You-You remember?" Clara asks unsure 

"Of course I do you don't think a silly thing like a nuroblock would work on me forevet now did you?" The Doctor asked amused 

"Doctor I have a pulse again. What did you do?" Clara asked worried

"A thing just a thing Clara don't worry about it. Where are you I'll come pick you up?" The Doctor asked excitedly 

"I'll send you the co-ordinates" Clara laughted she no longer cared how he did it she just wanted to see the Doctor again. 

minutes later the Doctor's TARDIS landed on a deserted planet well almost derserted across the way from him stood a 1950's diner. He made his way over guitar in hand and pushed open the door. Sat on the counter in her TARDIS blue waittress uniform, hair tied up in a pony tail was his Clara. She was even more breath taking than he remembered, the light from the 2 suns bounced of her hair creating a glow around her making her look like an angel sent just for him. His fingers started moving over his guitar and before he knew it he was playing "Pretty Woman" for Clara.

Clara's head whipped round at the sound of the guitar her mouth instantly forming in a wide smile as she jumped down on the counter. 

"Lemonade?" She asked with a smile

"I havn't got any money" He replied with a humouris glint in his eyes

"Good job there's no currency on this planet then" Clara teased

"Good job" The Doctor agreed

"Oh come here" Clara laughed dropping the pretense and running to the Doctor and throwing her arms around him. 

"I've missed you Clara Oswald" The Doctor confessed hugging Clara back tightly 

"I've missed you too you silly old man" Clara laughed


End file.
